videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon: Inked and Loaded
Splatoon: Inked and Loaded is the sequel to Splatoon. Gameplay Overall, the gameplay remains faithful to the original game. It plays like a basic third-person shooter, the twist being that gaining turf is much more important than netting kills. There are a wide variety of game modes. Turf Wars has players competing to color the stage with their color ink more than their opponents. Splat Zones has players vying for control of a small area. Tower Control has players trying to ride a tower all the way to the enemy base. Rainmaker has players trying to carry a deadly weapon to the enemy base. There are, in addition, two new modes. The first, Splat-Off, is relatively simple, and plays more like other shooters, where whichever team gets more splats wins. The second, Inkogeddon, involves an incredibly powerful Rainbow Inkling, and whichever team splats it wins. Gameplay Changes * All game modes are playable in both Regular and Ranked Battle. * Maps are now voted on before a match from a randomly selected three, rather than cycling through maps. If a tie occurs, the losing map is picked. * Clicking the Left Stick now enables a first-person view, greatly aiding Chargers. * Players in squid form no longer passively slide down walls. * Players can no longer order gear from Spyke, and his shop is now a standard shop that sells very rare weapons and gear for Super Sea Snails. * Splatlings are now considered a category of Charger, leaving only four weapon classes. * Splatfests are completely optional this time around. * The challenges amiibo give have changed. Inkling Boy gives Alternate Weapon challenges, Inkling Girl gives Speed Run challenges, and Inkling Squid gives Limited Ink challenges. Weapons Main Weapons SP indicated a Sheldon's Pick weapon. BW indicates a Boss weapon. Shooters * Splattershot Jr. ** Custom Splattershot Jr. * Splattershot ** Tentatek Splattershot ** Wasabi Splattershot (SP) ** Octo Splattershot (BW) * Splattershot Pro ** Forge Splattershot Pro ** Berry Splattershot Pro (SP) * Aerospray MG ** Aerospray RG ** Aerospray PG (SP) * Jet Squelcher ** Custom Jet Squelcher * Dual Squelcher ** Custom Dual Squelcher * L-3 Nozzlenose ** L-3 Nozzlenose D * H-3 Nozzlenose ** H-3 Nozzlenose D ** Cherry H-3 Nozzlenose (SP) * N-Zap 85 ** N-Zap 89 ** N-Zap 83 (SP) * Splash-O-Matic ** Neo Splash-O-Matic * Sploosh-O-Matic ** Neo Sploosh-O-Matic ** Sploosh-O-Matic Deco (SP) * .52 Gal ** .52 Gal Deco * .96 Gal ** .96 Gal Deco ** Stages * Triggerfish Pass: A straightforward map in a suburban area. * Sea Star U: A large college campus with several buildings. * Ray Avenue: A busy intersection with cars speeding by. * Hotel Blackbelly: A resort with lots of deadly swimming pools. * Urchin Heights: An expansive countryside apartment complex. * Hammerhead Island: An amusement park with a marine theme. * Ink Museum: A museum devoted to the study of ink. * Plankton Park: A huge skate park with tons of ramps. * Calamari Industries: A factory that appears to produce weaponry. * S.S. Porpoise: A large cruise ship in the middle of the ocean. * Camp Anenome: A campsite near a large forest and lake. * Jelly Peaks: A mountain peak with the ruins of a temple on it. * Gastropod Mines: An abandoned mining facility in a canyon. * Oyster Mall: A massive strip mall with many different shops. * Splatoseum: A large, open sports stadium of some kind. * Dolphin Square: A tropical island modeled after Delfino Plaza. * Saltspray Rig: An ocean oil rig from the original Splatoon. * Kelp Dome: An indoor greenhouse from the original Splatoon. * Piranha Pit: An old watery area from the original Splatoon. * Ancho-V Games: A gaming studio from the original Splatoon.